I'm Not Insane
by mychemicalbitchbot
Summary: Alec's in a mental health ward, but doesn't belong there. At least he has Magnus to keep him company. One-shot, prompt. Lemon.


**Pairing: Malec**

**Fandom: Mortal Instruments**

**Prompt: Insanity and Obsession. Oh, Right, I request lemons in this too;) And I want Alec to top**

**Requested By: Rinneko Tsukinomori  
**

Alec smiles, seeing Magnus lounging on his bed as per usual. Magnus likes to come into Alec's room, and he somehow always manages to sneak past the orderlies. Alec doesn't mind, though. Magnus is what's keeping him sane in this looney bin. Literally a looney bin.

Alec's not completely sure, but has an idea as to why he's here. The doctors don't believe him, they don't believe he has to hunt demons before the demons hunt down all the people. They don't understand that it's his _job. _He's a Shadowhunter, and it's what he does. Magnus understands; in fact, Alec's beau is a warlock, or half-demon, himself.

Alec knows he's not just imagining things, he isn't mentally ill, because his sister is in with him, suffering the same 'delusion'. But it's no delusion, and Isabelle and Magnus prove to him that he's not insane. He doesn't have whatever they've diagnosed him with, so he doesn't take his pills. He doesn't have a chemical imbalance in his brain, so he doesn't need potentially dangerous medicine to fix it.

"You're getting a visitor today." Magnus says, his green and yellow dotted eyes digging into Alec's body, looking at it with lust and longing. Magnus licks his lips. "They should be calling you soon, so go before I have my wicked way with you."

Alec blushes for a second, then smirks. "Fine, but when I come back _I'll _be having my wicked way with _you." _

Magnus grins. "I'm going to hold you to that, you know."

Alec smiles as he walks out of the room, making his way to the visiting center. He walks up to the secretary's desk, smiling at her.

"Ah. Alec! I was about to call for you! You have a visitor today!" She smiles at him, exposing her unnaturally white teeth. Alec tries to recall, but he can't remember if there's a demon of unnaturally white teeth. They're scary enough for a demon to be those people with falsely shining teeth.

"I know," Alec smiles, "Magnus told me."

A look of confusion crosses her features. "But Alec, Magnus isn't—"

"Are they here yet?" Alec asks, cutting her off. He doesn't want to hear about what Magnus is or isn't. They need to just deal with the fact that he refuses to wear the colorless uniform and get over it. Magnus Bane, the high Warlock of Brooklyn, isn't going to change for some useless mundies.

The woman nods, calling over two orderlies to escort Alec to the visiting room and sit in on the visit as well.

When Alec steps into the homely visiting room, he grins and tackle hugs the first person he sees. The orderlies seem uneasy, but let it slide.

He pulls out of the hug, smiling at the teen with a halo of golden curls. "Jace! I'm so glad you're alright! It's good to see you!"

Jace smiles. "Me too, Alec. How have you been?"

"I've been okay. Tell me, does the Clave need Isabelle and I? We've been gone for a while, but with some training we could be great shadowhunters agai—"

Jace frowns, ad cuts Alec off. "Alec, are you still going on about that? Shadowhunters aren't real. You and your sister are humans, just like the rest of us, and there's no such thing as angels or demons."

Alec frowns. "Jace… what happened to you? You were the best of us! How can you not remember?" Alec asks, a tear dripping from his eye.

"Alec, I'm not. You're not." Jace says, a sympathetic smile wrongly gracing his face. What have they done to him?

"I don't believe you." Alec whispers. It can't be. Everything he's worked for, everyone he's loved… They can't be _fake. _This isn't real. "Jace, can't you see? _This, _whatever it is, isn't real! Why can't you see that? You're my Parabatai, my brother!"

"I'm not your brother, Alec." Jace says, frowning.

"Well, adopted but still! You're still like a brother to me!" Alec huffs.

"No, Alec… I'm your boyfriend." Jace takes Alec's face between his hands, pulling him in for a kiss.

Alec pushes out of Jace's grasp, his face full of disgust. "JACE! WHAT THE HELL? THERE WAS A TIME WHERE I THOUGHT I LIKED YOU LIKE THAT, BUT I HAVE MAGNUS NOW!"

The orderlies shift towards Alec, ready to hold him back.

"Alec, Mangus isn't—"

Alec screams, holding his hands over his ears. He doesn't want to hear Jace lie to him, he doesn't want this Jace, whoever he is, to talk about Magnus.

Alec walks back to his room, a little disturbed about the strange Jace and visit as a whole. The orderlies follow Alec, keeping a watchful eye on him as he walks back into his room.

When Alec gets in his room, he smirks, happy to see Magnus still on his bed. He walks over to him, both of them grinning at each other. He kisses his sparkly boyfriend, his tongue quickly making it's way into Magnus's mouth. He straddles him, smirking into the kiss as his hand lightly trails up Magnus's abdomen from under his shirt, and he begins to roll one of Magnus's nipples between his fingers, causing the man beneath him to moan into his mouth.

Alec pulls off Magnus's shirt, and his mouth replaces his hand, his tongue rubbing circles on the rosy nub. He loves this. The sounds Magnus is making, his smell, the way Alec's eyes open and connect with his, and they're so full of passion. Magnus is his, and he's Magnus's. And that's how it should be.

Magnus pulls off Alec's shirt and they separate for a moment, then crash back together in their lust. Alec rubs his dick down on Magnus's clothe erection, and they both let out little gasps as they let pleasure take over their minds. Alec switches his mouth over to Alec's other nipple, giving him a hickey for each side.

"Get inside me," Magnbus commands, his breath heavy.

Alec isn't one that needs to be told twice, so he discards Magnus's wonderfully tight skinny jeans, tossing them to the floor. He pulls of his own pants and flips off the slippers he walks around the institution in, and then they're both naked, horny, and wanting each other.

Alec sticks his fingers in Magnus's mouth, whom dutifully coats them in saliva, his eyes blazing magnificently. Alec extracts his fingers from Magnus's mouth, bringing them lower as he rubs wet circles over his beau's hole. Magnus whines, pushing down on Alec's fingers for more.

Alec chuckles, but gives Magnus what he wants, slowly pushing his pointer finger into Magnus. He waits until Magnus adjusts before adding a second one, and Magnus hisses in pain as he fights to get used to it. When Magus is decently relaxed, Alec slowly begins to scissor his fingers in and out of his lover.

_This is where I belong. With Magnus._

"More." Magnus moans, and Alec removes his fingers, instead lining up his dick with his boyfriend. He slowly pushes in, but Magnus doesn't want to wait, as he brings his legs around Alec's hips, digging his heels into Alec's butt and pushing him in all the way.

They stay like that a moment, Alec's mind racing with pleasure and the desire to pound right into Magnus, Magnus still getting used to Alec's intrusion.

"Move." Magnus commands after what seems like an eternity, and Alec starts his thrusts out small and slow, but when Magnus starts demanding more, because by the angel, the warlock wants Alec's cock shoved up his ass and he wants to be screaming in pleasure and pain, Alec can't resist.

Alec's thrusts are fast and deep, and he hits Magnus's prostate every time, causing Magnus to scream in pleasure. It's a wonder the orderlies haven't rushed in yet.

Alec starts to pump Magnus's cock as he comes closer and closer to his own release, and when Magnus comes Alec quickly follows.

This is where he belongs. With Magnus.

He'll always belong with Magnus.

**Note: If you didn't quite get it, Alec is a schizophrenic and the world he lives in is a mental health facility, and his delusion is that everything in the first 3 Mortal Instruments books actually happened. He and Izzy share that hallucination, something that occasionally happens between family members or people who are partcularly close to each other. For those of you who didn't grasp this, Magnus is part of Alec's imagination. If you have any further questions, feel free to ask. **

**Also, please review :D  
**


End file.
